And in the end
by anniesmask
Summary: A sequel to Til the last shot, this one is not a songfic. Steph and Ranger work out a couple of things


I don't own the characters. This is dedicated to my best friend's newest little one. Welcome to the world Oaklyn, your sister's been waiting for you. The phrase in bold is for a challenge for both Perfectly Plum and Babe Squad.

To be brutally honest I ran like the scared little chicken I was. But before you judge me hear me out. I know it probably; okay it wasn't my best choice. Something I am becoming more and more aware of. Ranger and his core team had been in the wind and I was taking care of things on the home front. Well, I was running Rangeman Trenton for Ranger and the Justice League. Julie had come to stay with me in the hopes that it would reassure her and ease the night terrors she was experiencing. It worked, and we were all grateful, for small mercies. I really liked playing surrogate mom, and I missed it now.

That's what leads me to my current situation. I was sitting in a mall near a play area trying to decide what to do with my life. For the last week or so I found myself sitting on a bench in the mall watching little kids play with each other, and their parents. I was trying to gather the courage to go home, to return to Ranger and confess to having taken something of his. Of course it wasn't a deliberate action on my part when I left I didn't know I had it.

That was something else I was trying to figure out. Would I make a good mother? In reality I wanted very much to be a great mother, but I figured me being me good was an alright level to aim for.

A tingle raced up my spine, it took me a moment that I had felt it several times, and it was getting stronger. I bit my lip for a moment trying to decide if I should stay here or if I should get up and leave. Before I could decide a hand settled on my head.

"Babe." Ranger said. His voice was soft and gentle holding none of the anger I was sure would be there after my disappearing act.

I drew in a deep breath, but I didn't turn towards him. I wanted, needed to see what he wanted. "Why are you here?" My voice was quiet and trembling.

"Stephanie," well now his voice had a bit of anger in it. "Why wouldn't I be here? I know that you needed a break, but it's been over a month. It's time for you to come home."

"I'm not sure I can." I answered.

Ranger sighed and his hand drifted down my head to my right shoulder. He gave a quick squeeze before he let go. Seconds later, his black cargo pant incased legs came into view. Ranger squatted until we were face to face. He looked me in the eye and said, "I've heard it said **the worst thing a guy can do is make a girl fall for him and not catch her. **Babe, I'm sorry I didn't catch you. But I am here now. Please come home with me. There things we need to discuss and work out but I know we can."

My eyes started to fill with tears, and I tried to suck in a calming breath. The intake of air caught on a whimper, causing me to cough.

Ranger pulled me into his arms cradling my head on his shoulder.

"I want to come home," I stuttered. "But, I don't think you will be happy with me." I told him. Before I could stop myself I cuddled deeper into his arms.

Ranger grabbed me tighter and lifted me into his arms and stood. He turned and sat in my place tucking me into his lap.

"Babe, this is a very public place to be talking about this. Can you calm down enough to walk to the car with me?" He placed his right arm behind my back and rested that hand on my hip. His other hand he laid gently against my right hand, which was resting on my stomach.

My hand spent a lot of time on my stomach recently. I sighed and nodded, this was not a discussion I wanted to have, let alone in public. I sucked in some air, my emotions had been all over the place lately; I knew that the blame lay with my out of whack hormones. Closing my eyes I leaned as close to him as I could in an attempt to soak up as much of his strength as possible. After a few minutes I lifted my head and moved to get off of Ranger's lap.

Ranger lifted me up and gently set me on my feet. He stood and took my hand leading me towards the exit. For the first time I looked around the mall as we left. The red and pink hearts decorating store fronts jumped out at me. Valentine's Day was soon, I didn't know when because the days ran together and I had lost track of what day it was weeks ago. Maybe if I got lucky I wouldn't spend it alone like I was expecting to, before Ranger showed up.

The blast of cold air when we stepped outside made me shiver. Amazing, Ranger's parking space karma worked outside of Trenton. He was leading me to a black Cayenne that was parked so close to the door it could have been in a handicapped space.

The gentle solicitous way that Ranger loaded me into the car made me wonder if maybe he knew my secret. But if he knew why wasn't he upset; he was calm, his face if you knew how to read it looked happy. Was it possible that he wouldn't be angry with me when he heard what I had unknowingly stolen from him?

"Deep thoughts, Babe?" Ranger asked as he pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the road.

"Ranger, I...there's something I need to tell you but I am afraid you're going to be really angry with me. I don't know how to tell you either. I want to tell you how I feel about you but then when I tell you the other thing you might think I am trying to manipulate you. And I swear that's not it at all." I was babbling like an idiot. I went from verbal constipation to diarrhea of the mouth; I couldn't make myself shut up. "When I left I wasn't planning to stay away forever, but then I was afraid you were mad at me. And once I realized that you would probably understand my need for a little space. Well then I found out something else and I was scared about how I felt about it. Truth is I am kind of happy but terrified about your reaction."

His hand reached out and grasped my left hand pulling it to his lips he kissed my palm. "Shh, Babe it's gonna be okay. We'll work it out. I understand that you needed a little space to get your head on straight. Whatever has you spooked we will figure it out. I know you well enough to know you that we can figure it out. As long as we are willing to listen to each other we can always find a good compromise."

The car came to a stop and I realized that I had once again spaced out my surroundings. The slight tilt of Rangers lips told me that he knew how unaware I was. However no lecture seemed to be forthcoming so I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for the door.

"No, let me please Babe." I could see that this was important to Ranger so I sat quietly while he got out and came around to open my door for me. He held my hand as he helped me out of the car. His gentlemanly skills were impressive and on another day I might have teased him just a little bit about them. Ranger guided me across the lobby and to the elevator. We were silent on the elevator ride, Ranger held me tucked securely to his chest. When the doors opened he released me but only to the point where he could tuck me under his left arm and lead me to the hotel room door. Ranger opened the door and led me to the couch.

The room was beautiful; it was decorated in shades of taupe and a clear blue. I didn't have a chance to enjoy the décor before Ranger was standing in front of me looking deep into my eyes.

"Babe, we need to talk. We both know that the question is how do you want to do this? Face to face or would you like to be held while we solve this?" The look in Ranger's eyes told me that he wouldn't mind holding me and I really felt like I could use the reassurance.

"Hold me, please? I've missed you. You always smell so good." Mental head slap, we were supposed to be talking things out, and now it sounded like I was trying to get him into bed; my hormones were completely out of control. But I got my wish as he sat and pulled me onto his lap.

"Okay Babe, first I need to tell you something. I need you to hear this before you tell me why you are upset because I want you know that we can work anything out. Babe, I've been an ass more times than I want to count, but I love you. You are the only woman I can ever imagine settling down with, and that's what I want. I want to settle down with you. I want to come home and find you there. I don't care if you keep bounty hunting, or if you want to run my office, or if you want to stay home and shop all day. It doesn't matter to me all I want is you in my life forever. Will you keep that in mind? I love you and nothing is going to change that." He kissed my cheek, and between that and his words my heart melted and I began to believe that everything would be okay.

I took a deep breath and turned to look him in the eyes. "I love you too. I have wanted to say that for a long time now. I want to be yours, however you will have me. Um first, I have to tell you that I didn't think of it when you first got back but I haven't been on any kind of birth control since shortly after you left. There didn't seem to be a point. And well you remember how much we celebrated your home coming right?" From the huge grin on his face I was going to take that as a yes. "Well I took a home test, and I am pregnant." The last little bit came out as a whisper, and I ducked my head hiding behind my hair, as my small bit of courage failed me.

Ranger's arms tightened around me and his chin rested on my head. "Good."

I must have gasped at that point because somebody did, and we were the only people in the room. So by default that made it me.

Ranger placed a finger beneath my chin and gently lifted my face until I was looking into his eyes. "Babe, I know it's a shock and this was definitely not planed but I couldn't be happier. You will be a great mom; you'll be the coolest mom in school. And while I was on this last mission I had a dream about our daughter. The guys and I did some stuff that I pray you never have to think about, and we were deep in covert operations. There was a point when I was in trouble and having a hard time not giving up. Babe she came to me, and told me 'Hang on Papa, Mama needs you.' Dios Babe, she saved my life." Tears were pooling in his eyes, and streaking down my face.

"Oh Ranger," and I turned myself until I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I possibly could. "You're not mad at me. I love you so much. I want to be a good mom. I loved living with Julie. Oh where's Julie?" I lifted my head and looked around the room as if I expected her to step out of the shadows or something.

"She's at home Babe, and as soon as you are ready I am taking you home too." The smile in Ranger's eyes matched the smile on my face.

"Take me home Batman." I said.


End file.
